Various aspects of providing containers having membrane-type closures, and of induction heat sealing membrane-type closures to containers are disclosed in prior art U.S patents of which the following are representative: U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,481 issued May 24, 1960 to Jack Palmer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,310 issued Aug. 12, 1969 to Edmund Philip Adcock et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,045 issued Mar. 17, 1970 to Richard W. Asmus et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,044 issued May 22, 1973 to Richard W. Asmus et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,076 issued Oct. 23, 1973 to Leo J. Kennedy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,993 issued Apr. 23, 1974 to William H. Enzie et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,074 issued Apr. 30, 1974 to John Graham Smith et al. However, the prior art does not disclose solutions to all of the problems associated with providing containers having membrane-type closures in the manner of or degree of the present invention.